


Jack and Sam - Always

by DeniesReality



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniesReality/pseuds/DeniesReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of things I made back in 2012 and forgot I had them. </p>
<p>The icon I made for my default icon on LiveJournal, and it was enlarged by request for someone to make into a Christmas ornament.</p>
<p>The manip I made for fun and it was originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
<p>Made on Photoshop CS6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack and Sam - Always

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use the icon, but please credit Me as DeniesReality or MidknightStarr as the maker. Thanks.
> 
> Please do not claim work as your own and do not post anywhere else without permission.
> 
> *I do not own anything related to any of my fandoms and all copyrights belong to the original owners*
> 
> If any of the links are broken, or not working the way they should, please let me know by leaving me a comment here so I can fix them. Thank you


End file.
